Beast Boy
| species = Human | designation = B19 | gender = Male | hair color = Dark green | eye color = Green | relatives = Marie Logan (mother) | mentor = | affiliation = The Team | powers = Animal shape-shifting | equipment = | first = 121 | voice = Logan Grove }} Beast Boy (real name Garfield Logan) is a member of the Team. He grew up in Qurac on an animal sanctuary with his mother, Marie Logan. After an incident which resulted in a blood transfusion from Miss Martian, his eyes became green, and over time he acquired her ability to shape-shift. Personality As a young boy, Garfield was outgoing and energetic, yet also mature enough for an 8-year-old to help his mother to care for animals. He worshiped heroes, and after a blood transfusion from Miss Martian saved his life, he began to consider her his "blood sister". As Beast Boy, Garfield still evinces a child-like personality. Like Kid Flash, he has taken up the role to collect souvenirs from each mission. Physical appearance Prior to his transformation, Garfield Logan was of a tanned complexion, and messy red hair. Working on the animal sanctuary, he would wear a dark black t-shirt under a light blue buttoned and collared shirt. He also wore black pants. Beast Boy is of pale green complexion, with dark green fur. His physical features are simian, and he has a monkey tail in proportion to his size. He wears a red and white single piece uniform. History 2010 After a group of Bialyan soldiers cut through their animal preserve, Garfield and his mother, Marie Logan, were nearly killed by a stampeding herd of wildebeests while attending to an injured oryx. All three of them were saved by the Team, and as a thanks they allowed them to stay in their home for the night. Garfield noted the resemblance between Miss Martian and his mother as a teenager when she played the main character of Hello, Megan!. Unfortunately, the earlier defeat of the soldiers attracted the attention of more and when morning came Garfield was injured in the explosion of their barn. As a result of Garfield's O-negative blood type, none of the members of the team could give him a life-saving blood transfusion, but luckily Miss Martian was able use her shape-shifting powers to modify her blood to match Garfield's. Garfield made a full recovery, the only notable difference being that he now had green eyes. He thanked his friends, and considered Miss Martian his blood-sister. 2011-2015 Garfield's mother, Marie, died in an accident because of Queen Bee, and he was taken in by the League. Garfield evolved shape-shifting powers some time after the transfusion. He adopted the name "Beast Boy", and joined the Team. He took it as his task to collect mission souvenirs. 2016 , Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Bumblebee.]] In Gotham's sewers, Beast Boy arrived too late to fight against Clayface, and complained that he couldn't obtain a souvenir. Blue Beetle told him that the stink from the sewer water would make a perfect reminder of the mission. After returning home, Superboy said he would hit the showers, and Blue Beetle told Beast Boy to take a shower as well. Beast Boy was part of an away team sent to Rann, with Miss Martian, Superboy and Adam Strange. He was amazed when he saw the alien planet. Powers and abilities * Animal shape-shifting: Beast Boy has the ability to shape-shift into any animal he desires while still in his original green form. Appearances Relationships Miss Martian After a blood transfusion saved his life when he was eight, Garfield considered M'gann his blood-sister. Characters. Cartoon Network. Retrieved 2012-04-30. Background in other media * Beast Boy was a member of the Doom Patrol, the New Teen Titans and the Titans. * This is his second animated appearance; he was a main cast member in the Teen Titans animated series. References Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team